


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by kristinaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, F/M, Hahaha they all curse like sailors, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinaheichou/pseuds/kristinaheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I can't say I wasn't prepared for this. I've watched many movies, and played all the video games. The fact that the dead were walking wasn't the scariest part to me. The scariest part happened to be the one living person I met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written, and it was very enjoyable doing so. Being the first chapter, I don't have much to say. Just thank you for clicking this page, and thank you for reading it.

As I rummaged through my locker, it was then I realized what a slob I truly was. My locker was filled with old graded papers, water bottles, and various clothing items. It’s the end of the school year, I might as well clean it.

I pulled a garbage bag from my bookbag and began cleaning the monstrosity. I threw in pencils with the erasers bitten off, multiple love letters whom I never found out the sender of, and different books I was never going to read again. Well, my friend might want them, actually. I pulled them back out and placed them into my bookbag. 

I was making decent progress until my best friend Armin came stampeding around the corner. Obviously shocked, I jumped and the garbage bag just happened to drop everywhere. I sighed and turned to Armin who was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breathe.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Eren, thank god you’re here!” he exclaimed whilst gaining the ability to breath. “Dude… shit. Shit’s hitting the fucking fan.”

When Armin was panicked he’d start explaining things in the weirdest idiomatic expressions. Like, he told me I’m wilder than a peach orchard board once. I still have no idea what the fuck that means. I just tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a… really big fan,” he said while motioning his arms the farthest apart he could, to show me how big this fan was.   
“That’s a big fan, Armin.” 

Armin grabbed my hand and begun to drag me down the hallway repeating that he couldn’t explain it and if he did I wouldn’t believe him. I wasn’t even gonna try to guess what it was, maybe Mikasa had some kid in a choke hold.

We rounded the corner and I froze. Yep, I can’t fucking believe this. I blinked five times. Ten. 

Well, it’s still there.

Up ahead was the cafeteria. It stood in the center edge of our school, boarding the gym, and auditorium. The cafeteria had four entrances, not including four bathroom doors. Yet, they all seem to be boarded up by planks, even though I could only see three entrances from here.

Once I kicked back into gear, all I could hear was screaming from inside. Screaming, and groaning. As I analysed more I could see red splatters all over the glass windows of the cafeteria. There was so much of it, I could barely see through into the room. What the fuck is going on? 

I turned to look at Armin who was stepping away, messing with the bottom of his hoodie.

I turned back and started walking towards the cafeteria, until Armin grabbed my shoulder.

“Eren, you cannot go in there! We need to get help! Although… I couldn’t seem to find anyone as soon as I got out of the music room… It was oddly quiet until I walked over here and seen this.” Armins yell became more of a light muffle, and tears started to fill his ocean blue eyes.  
Armin let go of my hand and I brung him in for a hug. “It’ll be okay Armin, we just have to figure something out.”

After a minute we let go of each other and proceeded to figure something out. Maybe I should call the police. 

I pulled out my cellphone and to my surprise, had missed calls and texts. At further investigation, they were all from Mikasa.

“Mikasa called me.” I told Armin, as his eyes grew wide.

Thinking it’d be faster to look at the texts, I did so, and through just words I could feel the urgency. She said she’s inside the mess in the cafeteria; however, the last text she send me was five minutes ago. Last call, four.

I put the phone to my ear as I heard a ringing, praying to whatever god caused this to mercy us and let her pick up. 

As I walk closer to the cafeteria, phone to ear, I’m able to pick up faint silhouettes in the distance. There’s about five of them, standing on tables.  
I began to look for an opening, somewhere I could get inside to find Mikasa. The doors were practically bolted shut, the glass would be hard to break since it’s so thick. 

Fuck. That’s right, the bathrooms. They lock from the inside. 

“Armin come with me!” I beckoned as I hung up the phone.

As Armin and I barged into the bathroom from the left wing, just then my phone started to ring. Without looking at the Caller ID I answered, “Hello?!”

“Eren, it’s Mikasa, where are you?” Her voice sounding strangely calming for the situation we were in. “Are you safe?”

I couldn’t help but throw in a laugh. Just like Mikasa, always looking out for me when she’s the one in fucking trouble.

“I’m fine, and so is Armin. We’re right outside the cafeteria, but we could barely see what was going on in there. Are you alright?” I said a bit too quickly. I’m surprised she could understand it all.

“I’m fine, I have some of the club members with me still. The rest are…” she took a breathe and in a more depressing tone said, “dead.”

“What the fuck do you mean dead?” I blurted out. “Mikasa what’s going on in there?” I connected the phone to my shoulder and started to unlock the bathroom door leading into the cafeteria. Armin took the phone from my ear and asked Mikasa what was going on himself. 

Attention set forth on the door, I unlocked the top lock and opened it. What I saw was something out of a movie. These things were everywhere. These things were eating people. Their faces and bodies were either dismembered, or falling off. There was no way that was flesh. The faces were all sunken in, eyes almost seemingly nonexistent, and the smell is indescribable. As soon as the smell hit me and I wanted to hurl, I snapped out of it and noticed the people standing on the tables.

There was Mikasa. She had waving the, things, away with a lunch tray while on the phone with Armin. Next to her was Jean and Reiner, who were all doing the same. Behind them was Thomas and Sasha, looking more fearful than the others, but still fighting with their lunch trays. 

There had to be about thirty of these things, all swarming the lunch table they were at. 

“Mikasa!” I yelled without much thought. The group looked at me, and so did the monsters. 

“Shit.” I whispered as half of the things proceeded to storm my way. I closed the door and locked it back up turning to Armin for assistance. 

“Armin! What do we do? We have to help them!” Those things were clawing at the door now.

Armin was silent for about a minute as he told us he’s gonna think of something. Now that less things were attacking Mikasa I felt more comfortable, but still. I just waited, and stared at Armin.

“I know!” he said and I prepared for whatever strategy his mind came up with. “Mikasa, are you still there?”

I could hear Mikasa say yes as Armin continued, “Alright, this might be a little risky but I think it’s the best choice we have right now. Is anyone hurt? No? Good. Alright. Eren and I are going to distract as many as we can over here by banging and yelling. You got that? Just listen. When they all come over to our side, I want you guys to prepare to go to the other pair of bathrooms. Yes, the one closest to you. Eren will stay here, and continue banging. No, Mikasa the door is locked they won’t be able to get through. I’m going to go unlock the other door and when I say so, I want you all to come to that door I opened. Alright?” 

After Mikasa relayed the plan to the others, Armin asked me if I understood. I said yes and he walked out as I continued to bang on the door. It seems like a fool proof plan, and god I hope it is.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two minutes passed before the commotion at the door started to let up. I’ll take that as Armin reached the. It’s taking longer than expected though. I banged at the door a few more times until Armin came in and got me.All seemed well, except he was obviously saddened. I asked him what was wrong but he just looked down at the ground.

Walking out of the bathroom I could see the rest of the group. Mikasa was comforting a crying Sasha, while she clung to reiner. Jean was just standing there looking down at Sasha. Wait…

“Where’s Thomas?”

Mikasa and Jean looked at me, while Sasha and Armin refused to. Mikasa got up, leaving Sasha to Reiner, and ran towards me. She pulled me into a hug, almost knocking me down in the process. I put my arms around her and whispered once more, “Where’s Thomas?”

After a minute she let loose and she ruffled my hair as a small tear shed from her right eye. She quickly wiped it away and pulled me away further from the group. 

“Thomas is dead.” she said while retreating back behind her scarf. 

Eyes widened, I looked over to confirmation, but he just looked down at his feet and nodded. Looking back at Mikasa, I asked “but how?”

“He was… well, eaten.”

I remained silent to allow her to go on.

“On our way towards the bathroom door, we first had to get off the table. When we all jumped off the table, Thomas was the last one and…” she cleared her throat. “Well, he tripped on the way down, or he was tripped. There was one of those things under our table, but we didn’t realize because everything was so loud. I can’t believe we didn’t notice. It bit Thomas on his ankle, and reeled him in. He couldn’t get free no matter how hard he tried. By the time we turned around it was already ripping into his neck. His face…”

“Oh,” was all I could bring myself to say. 

“Armin tried to help him, but there was nothing he could do. I had to drag Armin into the bathroom.” she said. “I think he’s blaming himself.”

“Should I try to talk to him?” I asked, and Mikasa nodded.

We hugged once more and I went to sit down next to Armin.

“Hey bud.” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. With a sigh, Armin reciprocated and put his head on mine.

“It’s not your fault.”

He just nodded his head.

After about a minute, he finally spoke. “You should have seen it. It’s indescribable. They just… eat us.”

I thought for a moment before I finally said, “Big fan, huh?”

Armin laughed and that’s all I needed to hear. “Shut up.”

I smiled at him and stood up, beckoning him to do the same.

We walked over to the rest of the group, which has seemed to have settled down. Just as I was about to speak, Mikasa took over. 

“We should look for others.” 

“How many clubs stayed after today?” I asked. 

We all looked at Jean, who would know something like that. He was apart of the schools student government. 

He brought his hand up to the back of his head, scratching his undercut. “Uhhh, maybe fifteen?” 

“How many people is that?” 

“How the fuck should I know?” he spit at me.

“Chill, horseface.”

“Eren I swear to f-” Jean started to walk forward but Mikasa cut him off.

“Stop.” she said and tapped his shoulder. He slouched down a bit and turned away from me. 

Very much like Jean to obey her, Mikasas’ little steed.

Mikasa continued, “Come on, we’re going to go look. Just be alert.”

Everyone nodded and followed her lead.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching the school for supplies and survivors, the group comes across another group that's a little less friendly; however, contains a couple of old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to type this up! It's still getting there, but we finally figured out what to call the monsters. I'm reaaaally excited to write the next chapter. Maybe we'll get the first appearance of the love of our lives.

After surveying majority of the school, we've came to the conclusion that everyone else is one of those monsters. Well, we still had the entire right wind to search on the third floor. The third floor seemed genuinely deserted, aside for a couple of them in the teachers planning room and hallway.

As we made our way to the math department, I could hear yelling from the room in the corner. 

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” I asked in a low tone.

The other nodded and we froze where we stood to listen.

After a minute of inaudible bickering one mans voice soon became more distinguished; however, we still couldn't understand what he was saying. That’s when Jean made a mad dash towards the classroom.

Jean was already so close to the room. “Get the fuck back here!” I yelled, but hopefully not loud enough to alert the strangers.

Then, Jean looked at us and mouthed, “It’s Marco!”

That was all we needed to hear. By the time I decided to run for the room as well, Jean was already inside; however, it was more quiet. It was too late to stop I thought. The rest of us turned the corner entering the room only to be met with wooden sticks to our face.

Shit.

I froze, and I tried to take in the situation. 

I only recognized a few of these people. Jean was being held on the ground by an unknown man. Two I knew of were holding the sticks to our face, while one I did not know. Ymir, one to Reiner’s throat. Annie, had hers right to my temple. These two ladies were captain of their respective sport, I forgot what sport they played though. They could never match up to Mikasa. To my right, Armin was being held up by a short bald kid who actually looked oddly familiar. 

Wait, speaking of Mikasa…

I looked to my left, and then to my right. She wasn’t in here, and neither was Sasha. I was about to turn around before baldie spoke.

“Are any of you bitten?” he asked.

We all shook our heads and I glanced back to the left. There was an open closet door, underneath I could see two pairs of feet.

“Hey, who’s back there?” I yelled in their direction, but I was only met with a kick to my knee bringing me to the ground. Annie climbed on top of me and put her left hand over my throat, and the wooden dagger to my right ear. Just as she was about to speak one of the figures from behind the closet came out.

“Eren?” said the man. I turned my head towards the person.

Ah, there’s our lord and savior! 

“Marco! Bud, a little help?” I asked.

“Guys, these are my friends! You can let them go.”

“Are you sure?” asked the mysterious man holding Jean down.

Marco replied with a laugh and said “I promise.” as he pointed to Jean. “That’s the guy I always tell you about.”

“Oh,” said the strange man as he let up of Jean.

As soon as Marco begun to help Jean up, Mikasa and Sasha burst through the door. I’m not sure what Sasha did, but Mikasa kicked Annie off of me and held her to the ground with a fucking box cutter. 

“Mikasa everything is alright now!” I yelled out, getting up to shake her shoulders.

“She tried to hurt you.” Said Mikasa, her eyes on her prey. 

I awkwardly laughed and placed my hand on the nape of my neck. “Well, who wouldn’t?”

She didn’t find it very funny. 

“Mikasa! I’m so glad you’re alright!” said Marco from across the room.

Mikasa looked up from Annie and stared at Marco. She immediately got up and ran to Marco, hugging him. 

To the right of them there was Sasha and the baldie laughing together. Oh! Now I know who he is. That’s Connie, Sasha’s boyfriend. Duh.

“Great! We’re all...acquainted…” I said, “however…” I shifted my gaze back to the closet door. 

“Hello!” I shouted. “You can come out now! We don’t, uh… bite?”

A least Reiner and Connie chuckled.

Ymir interrupted me and stood in front of my line of sight, telling me whos behind the closet door is none of my business.

“Ugh” I let out as I rolled my eyes.

When I looked back; however, Ymir was standing next to a petite blonde. She spoke.

“now, now. Marco said we’re all friends and these are good people. She placed her hand on Ymir's hand and smiles.

Seems like I just met the angel.

She turned to me and held out her hand. “Hello, I’m Krista! Nice to meet you.”

-

After about an hour of getting familiar with each other, we discussed our situations. 

We decided that it’d be smart to take the rest of the wood from the art room and create sharp sticks. We also hoarded the x-acto knives and box cutters. Armin also mentioned we should get baseball bats from the gym storage room. He said metal blunt weapons are useful.

Then, Jean brought up the question of what we should call these monsters. 

“I say we call them zimbones.”

Everyone was silent. We looked at Jean with the most dumbfounded face we could possibly make. 

I snorted, “ That’s the dumbest name I've ever heard!”

“Well you come up with something better asshole!” Jean retorted.

I put my head in my hands and thought, along with everyone else.

“Cannibals?” asked Sasha. Connie shit her down quickly though. “That’s when humans eat humans, and those things aren’t human.” 

“What about abberants?” exclaimed Armin.

The group collectively agreed with “That’s perfect,” or “I can’t think of anything better.”

“I love it.” said Mikasa. I agreed.

“I guess.” Jean finally said under his breathe. Marco just patted his back.

-

The group figured we’d be alright with food for a couple of weeks, we’d just have to venture down to the cafeteria to get it. There’s also multiple vending machines, teachers private stashes, and the lounge. 

I knew we’d be alright staying here, as did Armin, Jean, and Marco. Mikasa said it didn't matter, she’ll go with me anywhere. Sasha and Connie said they’ll stay with the group. Safety in numbers. No one really objected to the group, but others thought we should leave.

We gathered mats from the gym and blankets from various classrooms. The child care room helped us a lot with bedding essentials. A couple rooms were tough to get into because of how many abberants there was inside. Armin told us to let one at a time out, then kill it together. I’m usually the first to volunteer when we go on these runs. Jean calls me a suicidal bastard and either comes with me or does something else. 

I liked everyone here, we seem safe. I looked out the window and I could see a few dozens of aberrants just moving around. “We’d be stupid to go out there…” I whispered to myself.

Mikasa walked in the room I was in and told me food was prepared. I got up and followed. 

This can’t be so bad, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If there's any mistakes please let me know! 
> 
> I promise things will pick up next chapter, as I am very excited to write some conflict. 
> 
> Have a nice morning/day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Please let me know if I messed something up! Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)
> 
> If you plan to, my tumblr is longlivekrissi, and I'll see everything there first. Thank you so much!


End file.
